


Falling Feels Like Flying

by AttDM



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Gen, Newt/Alby if you squint I guess?, Not sure if I'm done yet, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, so I'll just edit it as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttDM/pseuds/AttDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A push, and he would fall, would sink to the ground and crash and he would be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Maze Runner Series, (obviously) and also a warning for anyone who might be upset by the mention of suicide. Please don't read this if that might happen to you. If not, then please continue. Also, lots of angst, and no mentions of Thomas because Newt didn't know of him at the time this was written. I wrote this after seeing a quote in another fic that I loved, and just had to put it into writing. With that, please enjoy my story!

He could feel the roughness and coolness of the wall beneath his fingertips, the scratchy leafy ropes of ivy twined in his hands. His arms were burning from the strain of holding himself aloft. His feet slipped against the wall, chips tumbling down to the ground. The sky, so blue and clear, free of any clouds, made Newt sick. It was a complete contrast to how he was feeling now. One last time, Newt thought about what he was doing. Who he was leaving behind, and how they would feel.

    He thought of Gally, the git, always bull headed and never open to others ideas. Gallo probably wouldn't care at all if he died.

    He thought of Minho, always at his side, helping with problems, and always seeming to know what to say, how to make someone feel better. But he could never do long term. The short little things he says only help for so long before they all sound the same.

    And then there's Alby. His only superior in the Glade, his close friend, his confidant. Newt would confess his soul to Alby. Would tell him all his troubles in the hopes that he would turn, acknowledge him and say something knowledgeable to help. But he never would. And now...

    Newt is tired. He's so so tired... of being trapped. Of reliving the same thing over and over again. Of the bloody walls and the Maze and the monotony and the Grievers and he just can't take it anymore. With a sigh, Newt turns to face the wall, studying the cracks in the side. Gazing up at the too-bright sky, he releases his hold on the vines.

    'Wow,' he thought,

'Falling kind of feels like flying,'

    Until you hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read this, I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you thought, or what I could do better. I love any comments or suggestions you could give me! With that, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
